Forgotten voice
by Arianka
Summary: After the Council of Elrond, yet another wanderer reaches Imladris and wishes to see Elrond.


As usual, this is a translation from Polish. The story was written first at Tolkien Exchange at Mirriel for die Otter, who requested Maglor who survived till the War of the Ring.

* * *

 **Forgotten voice**

The council was over and as the dusk came, Elrond intended to talk with Gandalf in private, when Elladan came to his studio with the news that someone would like to see him. Elrohir and he had met him just outside the valley as they had been checking the guards. The stranger would not tell them his name, but he claimed he knew Elrond. He had accepted their invitation. but he insisted on being discreet, as his presence could not be welcome by many. He had just requested to see Elrond in suitable time. It was plain he had had a long journey, but there was dignity in him despite his weariness. He seemed strange and ancient; almost like Galadriel, Elladan told his father.

Heeding the warning of the need to be discreet, the twins had led the guest into the main building, to their own quarters. Elrohir stayed with him as Elladan went to find their father.

Elrond followed his son, wondering who else might have wished to meet him. Right now Rivendell hosted guests from almost every corner of Middle-Earth. Had Galadriel sent a messenger with some news, his sons would have probably known him. And as the stranger was an elf, he could not be a messenger from the traitorous Saruman. Who was it, then?

Elladan pushed the door to the chamber serving as Elrohir's small office. Elrond went inside and froze as soon as he noticed the guest. Many revelations had been unveiled during the council and in those last few days things that had happened managed to surprise him as well, but nothing could match the impression the elf sitting by Elrohir's desk made on Elrond.

"Please leave us," he asked his sons, his voice choked.

The twins exchanged knowing glances and left without a word. Elrond stood there for quite some time, staring at the guest.

Just like Elladan had said, the stranger looked interesting. His clothes were worn and he seemed very thin. His face, with dark strands of hair that escaped a loose braid, bore marks of many grievances, but his grey eyes still carried the echo of the light of the Trees.

"Many unexpected guests have come to Imladris, but I wouldn't even dare to dream you would be one of them," said Elrond finally, as the elf made not a slightest move. "What took you so long, Maglor? What happened that you have finally decided to come here?"

"Disturbing news has reached me as well." The elf rose fluently and stood before his host, who realised it was the voice he missed the most. "I know my family had a tendency to cause trouble," Maglor smiled bitterly. "But don't be surprised I wish to partake in the war with the Dark Lord as well."

"We welcome every ally with open arms," replied Elrond, trying to compose himself. "Though it seems to me you do not possess any weapons," he remarked as he noticed Maglor's empty sword hilt.

Maglor laughed melodiously and Elrond grabbed him by the arms and embraced him, unable to contain his feelings any longer.

"Your boys have made sure I would not be a danger," explained the guest. "I hope they will give me back my weapons. They haven't missed even the dagger."

"I dare say they have outgrown me in that matter a long time ago," admitted Elrond. He wasn't surprised his sons had disarmed a stranger who wished to meet him secretly. "They have been guarding the hills and roads for centuries," he added thoughtfully and went on the balcony.

"They are well-known among the Rangers," nodded Maglor. "I may spend most of the time on the shores and Cirdan's elves are the ones I meet most often, but I sometimes cross paths with the Dunedains."

"If you need any weapons, my sons will surely find you something."

"My sword is fine, so are my knives." Maglor followed his host and joined him by the window opening to the valley, now full of the light of the setting sun. "I need but a one thing," he added lively.

"What is it?" Elrond turned to him, intrigued by the change in his guest.

"Do you still have that harp I once gave you?" Maglor was trying to conceal his emotions, but he couldn't hide his longing.

"Of course," nodded Elrond. "You gave it to me for safekeeping and I still possess it."

"I liked to listen you playing it." The son of Feanor smiled with nostalgia. "I think the time has come for me to ask for its return. You know well that I can achieve as much with my voice as I can with my sword." His silver eyes were like steel and suddenly the old prince of Noldor awoke in the seemingly weary traveller.

"It will be more useful in your hands," agreed Elrond. Too many bloody deeds burdened Maglor's heart for his songs to match Finrod's, but he could still achieve a lot. "I have a feeling, though, that you do not wish to stay with us."

Maglor shook his head.

"Our ways parted long time ago and it is for the best to leave it that so," he said with grief, but then his face was lightened by a smile. "But I will gladly keep you company this evening, if you don't mind."

xxx

Elrond stood on the balcony for a long time, staring where his guardian had disappeared. Or his friend? Even now, though centuries had passed since their last meeting, a small part of him tried to remind him that there was something improper in his attachment. But he was pleased to see Maglor and he would gladly have kept him in Imladris despite the fact that some would not be pleased with his decision.

His sons joined him, but for a long time they did not disturb the silence. As Elrond suspected, they had led Maglor away from the valley so that he would not draw attention, which could be difficult. Sam Gamgee had already proved that there was not a single place where he would not get and the other two of Frodo's companions seemed equally nosy. Though they would have seen the son of Feanor as yet another elf, realised Elrond with amusement.

"That was Maglor, wasn't it?" Elladan surprised him with a question.

"So, he has told you his name after all?"

Elladan shook his head and when Elrond met his eyes, he realised his sons suspected a lot more than he had initially thought.

"You would give your harp to him and to him only." Elrohir replied for his brother. "And besides, I am pretty sure he almost called me Elros," he smiled merrily at his father.

Elrond returned his smile, full of nostalgia. Maglor did mention he had recognized his sons on spot and would have taken them for Elrond and Elros, had he not known about the fate of the latter.

"It's a pity he didn't stay," said Elladan. "I guess he still remembers how to fight orcs."

"Not every power relies on the strength of the sword," replied Elrond thoughtfully, though his sons, raised under Vilya's care, knew it well. "I asked Maglor to stay nearby. Who knows, perhaps we will hear from him sooner than we expect."

"Perhaps we will." Elrohir laughed merrily. "He did mention you had found an excellent wine in my office, father."

* * *

So, what do you think? Please let me know.


End file.
